Das Labyrinth
by Tina Eirien
Summary: Charlie und Claire sind nun schon eine Weile ein Paar. Charlie hat versprochen, immer für sie und das Baby da zu sein - doch dann passiert etwas, das niemand hätte voraussehen können...
1. Default Chapter

Charlie und Claire sind nun schon eine Weile ein Paar. Charlie hat versprochen, immer für sie und das Baby da zu sein - doch dann passiert etwas, das niemand hätte voraussehen können...

No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the characters or anything from LOST, this is just for fun.

Das Labyrinth-

Charlie kehrte vom Strand zu den Höhlen zurück.

Er war gleich früh morgens aufgebrochen, um einen Fisch für das Abendessen zu fangen. Er hatte entdeckt, dass die Fische morgens viel zahlreicher zum Strand kamen, um sich an den dort wachsenden Algen satt zu fressen.

Mit einem heroischen Lächeln lief er auf Claire zu und hielt einen großen Fisch hoch.

"Na, wie findest Du das?", fragte er und ließ sich außer Atem neben Claire in den Sand fallen.

"Großartig, Du Jäger und Sammler!", antwortete sie und schenkte ihm eines ihrer Lächeln, die er so sehr an ihr liebte.

"Und wie geht es dem Kleinen?"

"Er hat gut geschlafen und schon gefrühstückt.", sagte sie und streichelte dem Kleinen über die Wange. Er schlief selig in ihren Armen.

"Er ist schon wieder gewachsen!"

"Das hast Du gestern auch gesagt, Charlie!", kicherte Claire. "Babies wachsen nicht jeden Tag!"

"Oh doch!", antwortete er.

"Aber man kann es nicht sehen."

Charlie lachte leise. "Okay, okay. Du hast recht. Hör´ zu, nach dem Frühstück will ich wieder raus in den Dschungel und von diesen Früchten holen, die unser Junior so mag."

"Lass´ das doch mal die anderen machen. Du bist ja jeden Tag nur noch unterwegs.", antwortete Claire und blickte ihn an.

"Aber ich habe gestern einen Baum gesehen, an dem ganz viele wachsen! Morgen bleibe ich hier, ich verspreche es!"

"Dann nimm´ Dir wenigstens jemanden mit. Ich mag es nicht, wenn Du immer alleine los ziehst."

Charlie blickte sich um. "Die sind alle beschäftigt. Und Hurley wollte heute zum Strand laufen. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand mit kommt."

"Dann bleib doch hier."

Claire legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und er lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste sie.

"Na schön.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. "Dann muss der Kleine eben mal brav Bananen essen."

Er gab dem Baby einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und stand auf.

"Ich werde den Fisch mal entschuppen und Locke fragen, ob ich ihn auf seinem Feuer grillen kann."

"Okay.", antwortete Claire und sah ihm hinterher.

Er kümmerte sich wirklich großartig um sie und das Baby. Jeden Tag versorgte er sie mit genügend Essen und Wasser und er tat alles, um ihr auch die kleinsten Arbeiten ab zu nehmen. Manchmal nahm er auch für einige Stunden das Baby mit, so dass sie sich etwas erholen konnte. So viel Fürsorge hatte sie wirklich nur selten in ihrem Leben erhalten.

Verträumt lächelte sie, während Charlie aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

"Guten Morgen, Locke!", begrüßte Charlie den älteren Mann, während er auf ihn zu lief.

"Morgen! Schon wieder erfolgreich gewesen?"

Charlie hielt seinen Fisch hoch.

Locke hielt ein Stück Fleisch in die Höhe und lächelte. Charlie konnte nicht identifizieren, welcher Spezies es angehörte.

"Ich sehe, sie waren auch schon unterwegs."

"Morgens ist die beste Zeit.", antwortete Locke und sah sich Charlies Fisch an. "Ein großer Brocken."

"Ja! Genug für uns drei.", sagte Charlie stolz.

"Wie geht es dem Kleinen?"

"Sehr gut. Die Bauchschmerzen haben auch wieder nach gelassen. Müssen die Orangen gewesen sein."

"Ja... die enthalten zu viel Säure. Gib ihm lieber Bananen."

Charlie nickte und begann, den Fisch zu entschuppen.

"Du machst das inzwischen wirklich gut, Charlie."

"Bin ein Naturtalent.", gab er zurück und grinste. "Obwohl - ohne Sie hätte ich das alles nie gelernt."

Locke schwieg, doch Charlie erkannte, dass er sich freute.

"Also, was machen Sie heute?", fragte Charlie.

"Ich werde erst mal dieses Fleisch und Deinen Fisch hier grillen. Danach wollte ich in den Dschungel und nach Kräutern und Früchten suchen."

Charlie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Das wollte ich eigentlich auch tun! Meinen Sie, wir finden Minze? Ich gäbe alles für einen heißen Tee!"

"Wir?"

"Ja - das heißt, wenn ich Claire überreden kann, dass ich mitkomme."

"Du wirst doch nicht unter ihrem Pantoffel stehen, Charlie!", sagte Locke und lachte.

"Nein! Nein! Ich hatte ihr nur versprochen, heute mal bei ihr zu bleiben."

Locke grinste. "Geh und frag´ sie. Ich erledige das mit dem Fisch."

Charlie lächelte und lief los.

Claire war gerade dabei, sich etwas frisch zu machen, als Charlie wieder auftauchte.

"Das ging aber schnell.", sagte sie.

"Ich bin nur hier, um Dich zu fragen ob es Dir etwas ausmacht-"

"-wenn Du mit Mister Locke auf Tour gehst.", beendete Claire seinen Satz und drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen.

Charlie stand mit offenem Mund da.

Claire lachte. "Du müsstest Dich sehen!"

Charlie schloss seinen Mund und lächelte verlegen.

"Weißt Du, Du kannst einem manchmal schon Angst einjagen!", sagte er dann. "Woher weißt Du das denn schon wieder?"

"Weil es einfach eine logische Schlussfolgerung dessen ist, womit Du mir schon seit Tagen in den Ohren liegst.", antwortete Claire.

"Und was ist das?"

"Tee! Minze! Mister Locke findet immer Minze! Ich will Tee! Ich gäbe alles für einen Tee!", äffte Claire ihn nach.

Charlie sprang nach vorne und nahm sie in seine Arme.

Claire lachte und versuchte, sich wieder zu befreien.

"Du stinkst nach Fisch!", rief sie.

"Oh! Oh! Der große Jäger und Sammler stinkt nach Fisch!", rief Charlie empört und hielt sie weiter in seinen Armen fest. Claire drehte den Kopf zur Seite und kicherte.

"Und was würde den Fischgeruch bekämpfen?", fragte Charlie. "Was? Mhm?"

Nun musste auch er lachen und er lehnte sich hinüber, so dass er Claire in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Minze.", antwortete Claire nach Luft schnappend.

"Gaaaanz richtig! Es geht nicht nur um den Tee, meine Liebe. Nein! Es geht auch darum, dass ich mich in Deine Nähe wagen kann."

"Ach hör doch auf!", ärgerte Claire ihn weiter. "Natürlich geht es Dir nur um den Tee!"

Charlie lachte. "Natürlich!"

Er küsste sie und dann gab er sie wieder frei.

"Du stinkst wirklich!", sagte sie mit roten Wangen.

"Dann hast Du sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich Locke begleite. Er stinkt nämlich auch. Wir zwei Männer müssen euch mit unseren animalischen Ausdünstungen ja nicht belästigen!"

"Geh´ schon!", lachte Claire. "Aber seid vorsichtig!"

"Sind wir doch immer, Darling!", antwortete Charlie, während er weg lief. "Bis heute Nachmittag!"

Kapitel 2

„Wie ich sehe, hast Du die Erlaubnis erhalten!", sagte Locke, als Charlie zurück kehrte.

„Ich glaube, sie hat mich eher ziehen lassen, weil ich ganz erbärmlich nach Fisch rieche."

„Das stimmt auch!", antwortete Locke ernst.

„Danke! Vielen Dank! Charlie hat´s kapiert!"

Locke lachte und drückte Charlie einen Stock in die Hand. „Hier, hilf mir, die Fliegen vom Fleisch zu vertreiben. In einer halben Stunde brechen wir auf."

Nachdem das Fleisch gar war, wickelten sie es in Bananenblätter, so dass sich keine Insekten darüber her machen konnten. Mit Charlies Fisch taten sie das gleiche. Danach brachten sie alles in eine der Höhlen, dort war es sehr viel kühler als im Freien. So konnten sie sicher gehen, dass ihr Essen nicht so schnell verdarb.

„Wir sollten unsere Wasserflaschen auffüllen und dann gehen wir los.", sagte Locke und wischte sich über die Stirn.

Zusammen gingen sie zum Wasserfall. Charlie füllte seine Flasche und schüttete sie sich über den Kopf. Danach wusch er gründlich seine Hände. Dann füllte er seine Flasche erneut und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

„Ich will heute in ein Gebiet, das ich erst ein Mal durchkämmt habe. Wir dürfen nicht so oft am gleichen Platz unsere Nahrungsmittel holen, sonst wachsen sie nicht mehr so gut nach.", erklärte Locke.

Charlie nickte, während er ihm folgte.

„Wir werden bald Regen kriegen, also sollten wir uns etwas beeilen."

„Wie Sie das immer voraussagen können, das fasziniert mich, Locke.", sagte Charlie und blickte in den Himmel. Keine Wolke war zu sehen.

Locke lächelte geheimnisvoll und schlug sich durch ein Dickicht.

„Und wann waren Sie schon mal hier?", fragte Charlie und sah sich um.

„Oh, ist schon ´ne Weile her. Wie Du weißt, bin ich immer irgend wo unterwegs."

„Sie kennen wohl schon die halbe Insel."

„Wahrscheinlich. Siehst Du die kleine Anhöhe dort drüben? Dort gibt es Deine heiß begehrte Minze."

Er lächelte und lief sofort in die Richtung. Locke griff nach seinem T-Shirt und zog ihn zurück.

„Zuerst gehen wir aber da lang. Dort gibt es Bananenbäume - und Kokosnüsse. Siehst Du?"

Charlie nickte und folgte Locke wieder.

Claire hatte sich ein kühles Plätzchen am Wasserfall gesucht und ihr Sohn kaute begeistert auf ihrem kleinen Finger herum.

Sie blickte auf, als Rose zu ihr gelaufen kam und sich neben sie setzte.

„Hallo Rose!", sagte Claire fröhlich.

Die ältere Frau lächelte und strich dem Baby über den weichen Haarflaum.

„Geht es Dir gut, Claire?", fragte Rose und lächelte sie an.

„Ja! Sehr gut, danke. Und Ihnen?"

„Ich habe heute Nacht von Bernard geträumt."

„Oh!", war alles, was Claire hervor brachte. Bernard war Rose´s Mann, der bei dem Absturz ums Leben gekommen war.

„Er hat sich nach dem Baby erkundigt.", sprach Rose weiter.

Claire blickte die Frau an und erkannte Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Rose, es war nur ein Traum.", sagte sie mitfühlend.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Bernard noch lebt."

Claire verstand nicht, wie Rose noch immer so beharrlich daran glauben konnte. Inzwischen waren sie schon mehr als 3 Monate auf der Insel. Claire hatte aufgehört, die Tage zu zählen.

Sie legte Rose einen Arm um die Schultern und schwieg.

Charlie hatte inzwischen den Rucksack, den er von Locke bekommen hatte, mit Kokosnüssen gefüllt, während Locke gerade dabei war, seinen mit Bananen zu füllen.

„So, jetzt gehen wir zur Anhöhe rüber und holen Kräuter."

Charlie zog sich den Rucksack auf den Rücken und hatte im ersten Moment Mühe, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Wir hätten die Nüsse vielleicht aufteilen sollen.", sagte er.

„Willst Du tauschen?", fragte Locke.

„Nein! Schon okay."

Gemeinsam gingen sie weiter.

„Also, was glauben Sie, wann beginnt es zu regnen?", fragte Charlie, denn noch immer war keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen.

„Dies ist eine Insel, Charlie. Das Wetter ändert sich sehr schnell. Du als Engländer solltest das wissen."

„Schon klar. Aber wie machen Sie das nur?"

„Ich habe eben ein sehr gutes Gespür dafür."

„Also - und wieviel Uhr?"

Locke sah erst Charlie an, dann blickte er auf seine Uhr. Es war kurz nach 11.

„Ich tippe auf halb 2."

Charlie lachte leise. „Okay! Dann bin ich aber mal gespannt!"

Locke schüttelte den Kopf und lief weiter.

„Finden Sie nicht auch, dass sich der Boden hier viel weicher anfühlt?", fragte Charlie eine Weile später und blieb stehen.

Locke drehte sich um.

Charlie stand direkt neben einem Baum, dessen Wurzeln zum Teil aus dem Erdreich ragten. Wahrscheinlich hatte ein Sturm dazu bei getragen, dass sich der Baum langsam immer weiter neigte und irgend wann umstürzen würde.

„Du solltest lieber hier rüber kommen!", antwortete Locke.

Er beobachtete, wie Charlie einen Schritt nach vorne machte. Plötzlich gab der Boden unter seinen Füßen nach und mit einem Mal war er verschwunden!

Locke ließ sich auf den Bauch fallen und kroch zu dem Erdloch, durch das Charlie gebrochen war.

„Charlie!", rief er. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Er sah in die Dunkelheit hinein, doch er konnte nichts erkennen.

„Charlie!", versuchte er es erneut. Er drehte das Ohr zur Seite, um eine eventuelle Antwort besser hören zu können, doch statt dessen hörte er nur ein Rauschen - Wasser!

Unter diesem Baum verlief scheinbar eine große Wasserader von welcher sich die umstehenden Bäume ernährten. Mit der Zeit musste sich hier ein Hohlraum gebildet haben, welcher auch dazu führte, dass der Baum langsam aber sicher seinen Halt verlor.

Locke stand auf und suchte nach einem langen Ast. Er hielt ihn so weit wie möglich in das Loch und zog ihn wieder heraus. Die untere Hälfte war nass. Wie tief das Wasser war, konnte er nicht sagen. Alleine konnte er sich unmöglich dort hinunter lassen...

Er entschied sich, Hilfe zu holen.

Mit einem Mal fühlte Charlie nur noch eines - Kälte.

In der nächsten Sekunde wurde ihm klar, dass er sich unter Wasser befand. Panik stieg in ihm auf.

Er wurde wild herum gewirbelt. Wo oben, wo unten war, konnte er nicht sagen. Die Strömung war so stark, dass er nirgends halt fand. Um ihn herum war nur Dunkelheit. Er konnte nichts sehen - die Luft ging ihm aus. Ihm wurde schwindlig.

Er wurde immer weiter mit gerissen, bis sich nach einigen endlos erscheinenden Sekunden endlich das Wasser beruhigte und er nach unten sank.

Der Rucksack, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er streifte ihn hastig ab. Er strampelte wild mit den Beinen und merkte, dass er langsam nach oben driftete. Doch er stieß nur auf Widerstand. Er befand sich in einem Kanal! Er konnte keine Luft holen!

Das Wasser trieb ihn weiter, und er fühlte, wie seine Muskeln langsam versagten. Er ließ sich wieder unter gehen und dachte nur noch an eines: Claire!

Claire hatte sich inzwischen einige Früchte geholt und war dabei, eine Banane für das Baby zu Brei zu zerdrücken.

„Hey, Claire!", hörte sie Jack.

„Hallo!", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Alles okay bei euch? Ich war den ganzen Morgen am Strand."

„Es geht uns gut, danke.", antwortete sie.

„Der Kleine sieht auch munter aus." Jack kitzelte das Baby am Bauch und lachte.

Claire reichte Jack eine Banane. „Hungrig?"

„Sehr!", Jack setzte sich und schälte die Banane.

Rose kam zu den beiden herüber gelaufen.

„Es ist etwas passiert!", rief sie.

„Was?", Claire stand auf.

„Ich habe gerade geschlafen! Ich habe schon wieder von Bernard geträumt. Etwas ist passiert!"

Claire stockte er Atem, sofort beschleunigte sich ihr Puls.

„Du hast nur geträumt!", sagte sie.

Jack stand ebenfalls auf und führte Rose zu einem Felsen, auf den sie sich setzen konnte. Er fühlte ihren Puls.

„Sie müssen sich beruhigen.", sagte er. „Es war nur ein Alptraum."

„Nein! Warum glaubt mir denn niemand?", rief Rose. „Mein Mann ist hier, um uns zu warnen!"

„Aber was soll denn passiert sein?", fragte Claire schrill. Das Baby fing an zu weinen.

„Bernard sagte, es ist die Kälte... die Kälte um die wir uns Sorgen machen müssen."

Claire blickte Jack an, dieser schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf.

In diesem Moment erreichte Locke die Höhlen.

Jack sah ihn als erster und sprang auf.

„Locke!", rief er.

Dieser kam sofort zu ihnen herüber gelaufen. Außer Atem stützte er sich einen Moment auf Jack.

„Charlie! Ist eingebrochen. Eine unterirdische Wasserader!", stieß er dann hervor.

„Was?", schrie Claire auf.

„Wo war das?", fragte Jack.

„Etwa zwei Meilen von hier. Wir müssen... wir müssen Seil mit nehmen, wir müssen dort hinunter!", sagte Locke.

„Charlie kann nicht schwimmen!", sagte Jack.

Locke sah ihn geschockt an.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Wasser ist tief..."

„Ihr könnt ihn nicht da drin lassen! Ihr müsst nach ihm suchen!", rief Claire. „Zeigen Sie mir den Weg, Locke!"

„Beruhige Dich, Claire.", sagte Jack und hielt sie fest.

Er drehte sich nach Rose um, die wie versteinert noch immer auf dem Felsen saß. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Sie hatte es gewusst...

Kapitel 3

Charlie wusste, dass es das Ende war. Er wusste, dass es falsch war, noch zu hoffen. Doch als sein Kopf erneut gegen etwas hartes prallte, griff er in einem letzten Versuch nach oben und bekam etwas zu fassen, das sich wie eine Baumwurzel anfühlte. Mit letzter Kraft zog er sich daran hoch.

Im ersten Moment begriff er nicht, was passiert war, doch dann spürte er, dass seine Hand nicht mehr im Wasser war. Er zog sich noch ein Stück nach oben, und dann fühlte er, wie sein Kopf die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach.

Gierig schnappte er nach Luft. Seine Lungen schmerzten so sehr, dass er dachte, keine Luft würde hinein fließen, doch mit jedem Atemzug ließ der Schmerz nach und sein Kopf wurde wieder klarer.

Er hustete, und wieder tat ihm sein ganzer Brustkorb weh. Doch er konnte nicht anders, als darüber glücklich zu sein.

Er umklammerte die Wurzel und versuchte, etwas zu erkennen, doch um ihn herum war absolute Dunkelheit.

Vorsichtig tastete er mit einer Hand nach oben - dort schien ein kleiner Vorsprung zu sein, zwischen den Wurzeln dieses Baumes. Nasse, aber feste Erde.

Er wartete noch eine Weile, bis er nicht mehr ganz so sehr außer Atem war, dann zog er sich nach oben. Sein Knie fand den Vorsprung und sein Fuß bekam Halt und er schaffte es, sich hoch zu hieven.

Erschöpft kauerte er auf dem kleinen Platz. Seine Muskeln schmerzten und er fror. Hier unten war es verdammt kalt.

Er tastete weiter umher und erkannte, dass sich hier ein wahres Netzwerk aus Baumwurzeln befand. Doch ohne etwas zu sehen, war es reiner Selbstmord zu versuchen, weiter nach oben zu kommen...

"Wir brauchen mehr Männer!", sagte Locke.

"Gehen Sie und finden Sie jemanden, der mit kommt. Ich suche inzwischen alles, was wir brauchen!", antwortete Jack.

Claire hielt das Baby in ihren Armen, welches noch immer weinte. Unruhig lief sie hin und her.

"Ich werde mitkommen!", sagte sie wütend.

"Und das Baby?"

"Wo ist Hurley? Hurley wird sich um ihn kümmern!"

"Hurley ist am Strand."

Claire lief auf eine Frau zu.

"Karin? Sie sind doch Karin?", fragte sie.

"Ja.", antwortete diese.

"Könnten Sie für einige Stunden auf mein Baby aufpassen?"

"Sicher.", sagte Karin und nickte. "Was ist denn passiert?"

"Charlie - er hatte einen Unfall."

Karin sah Claire mitfühlend an. "Gehen Sie. Ich passe gut auf ihn auf."

"Danke!", antwortete Claire und legte ihr das Kind in die Arme. "Er müsste noch etwas essen. Und Sie müssten ihn wickeln..."

"Keine Sorge.", sagte Karin. "Ich habe 3 Kinder groß gezogen. Finden Sie ihren Freund."

Claire fühlte, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten und sie nickte der Frau dankbar zu.

"Ich bin dabei!", rief sie Jack zu, während sie eilig zurück lief.

Er sah sich um und erblickte Karin und das Baby.

"Na schön, aber Du musst Dich beruhigen."

"Rose kommt auch mit!", sagte Claire.

"Rose?"

"Sie kann uns helfen, ihn zu finden.", antwortete Claire todernst.

"Ich weiß nicht...", begann Jack. Er glaubte nicht an solche Dinge, doch dass Rose genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen Traum ihres Mannes gehabt hatte, machte selbst ihn unsicher. Ob sie recht hatte?

"Wir gehen nicht ohne sie!"

"Dann hol´ sie.", sagte Jack und fuhr fort, seinen Rucksack zu packen.

"Ja, ich werde mitkommen.", sagte Rose.

Sie nahm Claires Hand. "Wir finden ihn schon.", fügte sie dann hinzu.

Claire antwortete nicht. Sie stand auf und lief voraus.

Rose seufzte.

Sie mochte Charlie und Claire - doch immer wieder gerieten die beiden in furchtbare Situationen. Sie fragte sich, was das Schicksal mit ihnen vor hatte.

Sie umklammerte den Ehering ihres Mannes, den sie noch immer um den Hals trug, und folgte Claire.

Locke kehrte mit Boone und Sayid zurück. Die beiden waren gerade auf dem Weg zu den Höhlen gewesen, um ihre Wasserflaschen aufzufüllen.

"Wir können los.", sagte Locke.

"Habt ihr ein Seil finden können?", fragte Sayid.

"Ja, ich habe alles eingepackt."

"Habt ihr eine warme Decke? Wenn wir ihn finden, wird er unterkühlt sein.", sagte Boone.

"Hier draußen sind es 40 Grad.", sagte Claire.

"Dort unten aber nicht.", anwortete Jack. "Schon wenige Meter unter der Erde herrschen ganz andere Verhältnisse. Falls Charlie sich retten konnte, könnte es dort unten sehr kalt sein."

"Jack hat alles eingepackt.", beendete Locke die Diskussion und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Charlie hatte seit einer Weile das Gefühl, doch etwas in der Dunkelheit erkennen zu können. Doch er war sich nicht sicher. Es schien ihm, als ob er ein Stück weiter oben etwas Helles erkennen konnte. Er wagte es jedoch nicht, weiter hoch zu steigen. Er hatte seine nähere Umgebung abgetastet und es schien unmöglich zu sein, auf den glitschigen Holzwurzeln einen sicheren Halt zu finden.

Zitternd umklammerte er seine Knie und legte seinen Kopf darauf. Er war verdammt müde, doch er durfte jetzt nicht einschlafen...

"Hier ist es!", rief Locke und deutete auf das Loch.

"Heilige Sch...", begann Boone.

"Junge!", unterbrach ihn jedoch Rose, noch bevor er das Wort zu Ende sprechen konnte.

Claire machte einen Schritt nach vorne und starrte das Loch an, doch Jack hielt sie zurück. Dann kroch er vorsichtig an das Loch heran, so wie Locke es zuvor getan hatte.

"Da unten ist nichts als Wasser.", sagte Locke.

"Er wird weiter getrieben worden sein.", rief Sayid. "Wir müssen heraus finden, in welche Richtung die Strömung fließt."

"Das Seil!", sagte Claire.

"Genau.", antwortete Jack und zog seinen Rucksack ab.

"Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Wir wissen nicht, ob der Boden nicht noch irgendwo brüchig ist. Also halten die jenigen, die nicht ans Loch müssen, Abstand.", sagte Sayid.

Rose und Claire traten etwas zurück.

Jack zog das Seil heraus und ließ es hinunter.

"Das Wasser fließt nach Westen.", er deutete nach links. "Ich spüre, dass die Strömung hier sehr stark ist."

"Dann wissen wir nicht, wie weit Charlie entfernt ist.", sagte Boone.

"Wir wissen auch nicht, welche Windungen die Wasserader einschlägt. Wenn er uns kein Zeichen gibt, wird es unmöglich sein, ihn zu finden.", erklärte Sayid.

"Aber! Wir müssen doch etwas tun können! Ich gehe da runter!", rief Claire.

"Nein!", Locke hielt sie zurück. "Du wirst ertrinken."

"Aber Charlie ist da unten! Irgendwo!"

"Wir wissen nicht, ob er noch lebt.", sagte Sayid.

Claire wurde wütend. "Wozu sind wir dann hier her gekommen? Wie kannst Du so etwas sagen!"

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie hätte ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

Sayid sah sie mitfühlend an. "Es tut mir leid, Claire. Aber das ist nun mal die Wahrheit."

Kapitel 4

Claire drehte sich um.

„Rose! Können Sie nicht helfen?"

Die ältere Frau sah sie mitfühlend an. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte, Kleines."

„Aber... was war mit der Warnung von Bernard?"

„Claire, Du glaubst den Quatsch doch nicht etwa !", sagte Boone.

Rose nahm ihren Ring in ihre Handfläche und sah Boone nur an, ohne etwas zu erwidern.

„Ich glaube ihr.", antwortete Claire. „Und wir werden hier nicht rum stehen und nichts tun! Wir verteilen uns!"

„Damit vielleicht noch jemand einbricht?", sagte Jack.

„Jetzt tut nicht so, als wäre der gesamte Boden hier marode!", erwiderte Claire.

„Sie hat recht. Charlie hatte einfach Pech.", sagte Locke.

„Ich will das Risiko nicht eingehen!", antwortete Jack.

„Jeder, der sich dazu entscheidet zu suchen, macht das auf eigene Verantwortung.", schaltete sich nun auch Sayid wieder in das Gespräch ein.

„Gut - dann teilen wir uns auf.", gab sich Jack geschlagen. „Wir suchen in einem Umkreis von einer halben Meile alles ab. Weiter kann er nicht gekommen sein."

Rose nahm Claires Hand. „Ich komme mit Dir.", sagte sie.

Claire nickte ihr dankbar zu.

„Gut, wir bleiben in Zweier-Gruppen. Wir treffen uns wieder hier. Verlauft euch nicht!", sagte Jack und ging mit Sayid los. Locke ging mit Boone.

„Es wird bald regnen.", sagte Locke, nachdem sie ein Stück gegangen waren.

„Na toll, dann werden wir hier sowieso nichts mehr erkennen können!", schimpfte Boone. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihn finden werden."

„Du solltest ihn nicht so schnell abschreiben.", antwortete Locke.

„So viel Glück hat niemand."

„So viel Pech wie er hatte auch nur wenige. Und bisher ist er immer davon gekommen."

Boone wischte sich über die Stirn und blieb kurz stehen. „Was ist, wenn wir uns nicht doch in das Loch hinab lassen? Ich könnte mich an das lange Seil binden und wenn mir die Luft ausgeht und ich noch immer keinen Hohlraum gefunden habe, zieht ihr mich wieder raus."

„Daran dachten wir alle. Aber es ist zu gefährlich. Was, wenn Du Dich da unten in etwas verfängst? Wenn das Wasser nicht so hoch wäre, die Strömung nicht so stark, hätten wir es wagen können."

Boone seufzte. „Also suchen wir weiter."

„Wenn es anfängt zu regnen, wird das Wasser da unten ansteigen. Ich würde also sagen, uns bleibt noch eine Stunde."

„Rose, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Claire drehte sich um und ging ein Stück zurück. Rose war immer weiter zurück gefallen.

„Ich bin nur etwas außer Atem.", gab sie leise zurück.

„Dann setzen Sie sich. Ich werde weiter gehen, dann hole ich sie wieder hier ab."

„Nein, nein, es geht schon wieder."

Rose nahm Claires Hand und lief weiter. Die Hitze machte ihr immer zu schaffen. Und hier im Dschungel war es so schwül, dass sie fast keine Luft bekam.

„Ich glaube, ich muss doch einen Moment ausruhen.", gab sie nach ein paar Metern zu.

„Hier, lehnen sie sich gegen den Baum.", sagte Claire und gab ihr ihre Wasserflasche. „Trinken Sie. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Claire ging weiter, hielt Ausschau nach frischen Aufhäufungen von Erde oder Löchern, doch bisher hatten sie nichts entdecken können.

Sie war so wütend. Warum nur mussten solche Sachen immer Charlie passieren?

Doch sie war auch ganz froh über ihre Wut, denn Verzweiflung würde sie jetzt nicht weiter bringen, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Und sie würde nicht aufgeben. Sie würde nicht aufgeben, bis sie ihn gefunden hatte!

Nach einigen Minuten war sie sich sicher, dass sie die halbe Meile bereits weit überschritten hatte. Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück, um Rose zu holen.

Diese lehnte noch immer gegen den Baum und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Ich bin zurück.", sagte Claire und ging neben ihr in die Hocke.

Rose reagierte nicht. Claire legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte die leicht.

„Rose? Ich bin´s. Wir müssen weiter.", sagte sie.

Rose öffnete die Augen und sah Claire an. „Er ist noch am Leben."

Claire blinzelte. „Haben Sie wieder geträumt? Was hat Bernard gesagt? Rose! Was hat er gesagt?"

„Das war kein Traum... ich habe nicht geschlafen... ich habe ihn gesehen."

„Wen? Charlie?"

Rose griff nach Claires Hand.

„Bernard. Ich habe Bernard gesehen! Er ist dort - dort wo Charlie ist!"

„Wo sind die beiden nur?", sagte Boone. „Sie müssten längst zurück sein."

„Ich gehe sie suchen." Jack lief los und Locke folgte ihm.

„Jack, wenn es anfängt zu regnen, dann müssen wir abbrechen.", sagte Locke.

„Nun, vielleicht haben Claire und Rose ja etwas gefunden.", antwortete Jack.

Dann erblickte er die beiden. Rose sah sehr mitgenommen aus und stützte sich auf Claire, doch Claire winkte ihnen aufgeregt zu.

„Was ist passiert?", rief Locke und lief den beiden entgegen.

„Sie hatte wieder eine Erscheinung von Bernard.", sagte Claire.

Jack atmete tief durch. Das Ganze gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Halluzinationen seines Vaters, die ihn verfolgt hatten. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Rose recht gehabt, als sie sagte, es sei etwas geschehen... außerdem, was hatten sie schon zu verlieren.

„Was haben Sie gesehen?", fragte Locke.

„Charlie ist noch am Leben. Ich bin mir sicher."

„Was haben Sie gesehen?", fragte Jack erneut.

„Nichts. Es war nur dunkel. Doch ich bin mir sicher."

„Das hilft uns aber auch nicht weiter!", sagte Boone.

„Und wo soll das sein?", fragte Sayid.

„Gebt mir etwas Zeit. Ich bin sicher, Bernard wird es mir zeigen.", antwortete Rose.

In diesem Augenblick, fing es an zu regnen.

Charlie wusste, wenn er noch weiter hier sitzen würde, dann hätte er keine Chance, hier raus zu kommen. Doch in dieser Dunkelheit nach oben zu steigen, war gefährlich.

„Wenn Du sitzen bleibst, stirbst Du - und wenn Du kletterst, stirbst Du auch.", sagte er zu sich selbst und seufzte.

Plötzlich veränderte sich das Geräusch des Wassers. Es wurde lauter, wilder. Charlie schreckte zurück. Was war denn jetzt los? Dann spürte er, wie Wasser von oben auf ihn tropfte.

Regen! Draußen regnete es! Es musste schütten wie aus Kübeln.

„Shit!"

Er stand auf und stieß mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wurzel. Binnen Sekunden hatte das Wasser seine Füße erreicht und es stieg verdammt schnell an.

Charlie griff nach der Wurzel über seinem Kopf und zog sich nach oben. Er versuchte, etwas festes unter seine Füße zu bekommen, doch da war nichts...

Er ließ wieder locker und landete zurück im Wasser. Es ging ihm jetzt schon bis an die Knie.

Er tastete nach rechts. Dort hatte er vorher etwas gefühlt... da waren mehrere Wurzeln, die nach oben zu führen schienen.

Er griff nach der dicksten und zog sich hinüber. Dann griff er nach oben und bekam eine weitere Wurzel zu fassen.

Das Wasser stieg weiter und hatte nun seine Hüfte erreicht. Es trieb ihn nach oben, doch Charlie wusste, wenn er nun den Halt verlieren und hinein stürzen würde, wäre es vorbei...

Kapitel 5

„Rose, ich finde, Sie sollten sich etwas beeilen.", rief Jack, der bereits völlig durchnässt war.

„Jetzt lasst sie doch in Ruhe!", rief Claire.

„Ich hasse es, wenn Sie recht haben, Locke.", sagte Boone und wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen.

Es regnete so heftig, dass man keine zehn Meter weit sehen konnte.

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid..."

Claire lief frustriert zu dem Loch und sah hinunter. Man konnte nun deutlich das Wasser sehen. Sie drehte sich um und blickte die anderen an, wie sie Rose bedrängten.

„Lasst sie alleine.", sagte sie auf einmal. „Bisher hatte sie nur die Visionen, wenn sie alleine war."

Rose nickte und lief ein Stück weg, nach wenigen Schritten war sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden.

Claire kehrte zu den anderen zurück und Sayid legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Sie wird ihn finden.", sagte Claire bestimmt, mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

Charlie tastete blind nach oben. Das Wasser stieg unaufhaltsam weiter und der Auftrieb sorgte dafür, dass er schneller nach oben gelangte, als er etwas finden konnte, das ihm Halt bot.

Mit einem Mal wurde er von dem Wassersog erfasst und nach oben gedrückt. Er stieß gegen etwas, das sich anfühlte wie fest gestampfte Erde.

Etwa hier hatte er auch das Licht vermutet, das er von unten gesehen hatte.

Er krallte seine Finger in die Erde und stieß mit einer Faust nach oben. Das Wasser hatte inzwischen seinen Hals erreicht. In Panik stieß Charlie erneut gegen den Widerstand.

Nichts bewegte sich.

Doch er war sich sicher! Hier war etwas gewesen. Hier, an dieser Stelle war etwas Helles gewesen, er hatte es ganz deutlich zuvor gesehen!

Er rammte seinen Ellenbogen nach oben und spürte, wie die Erde nachgab. Immer wieder und wieder stieß er dagegen, und mit einem Mal brach ein Stück heraus, gerade breit genug, um hindurch zu schlüpfen. Charlie zwängte sich nach oben, während das Wasser unter ihm unaufhaltsam durch die Öffnung quoll.

Er sah nach oben und erkannte, dass weiter oben tatsächlich ein schwaches Licht herein schien. Er konnte nicht erkennen, woher es kam - er musste weiter nach oben!

Wasser vom Regen rann an den erdigen Wänden des schmalen Schachtes herab und verwandelte alles in Schlamm. Er versuchte, nach oben zu klettern, rutschte mit seinen Schuhen jedoch andauernd wieder ab.

Er sah einige Wurzeln aus dem Erdreich ragen und griff danach. Doch er war nicht groß genug, er verfehlte sie um nur einige Zentimeter.

Das Wasser von unten schien nicht mehr weiter zu steigen, aber die Strömung brach nach und nach immer mehr Erde weg und drohte, auch Charlie wieder mit nach unten zu reißen.

„Komm´ schon!", presste Charlie hervor und sprang nach oben.

Es war sinnlos, er bekam die Wurzel nicht zu fassen...

„Wie lange braucht sie denn noch?", rief Boone und lief unruhig umher.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen uns langsam mit dem Gedanken abfinden, dass es vorbei ist.", sagte Sayid leise.

Claire löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, indem sie einen Schritt nach vorne ging. „Hör´ auf, so etwas zu sagen! Wir werden nicht aufgeben!"

Jack sah Claire besorgt an. Sie war seiner Meinung nach völlig überdreht und mit den Nerven am Ende.

„Claire, wenn Du Dich nicht beruhigst, schadest Du nur Dir selbst.", sagte er.

„Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll, Jack!", gab sie zurück.

„Wir stützen uns hier auf etwas, das es wissenschaftlich gesehen einfach nicht geben kann. Wir sollten uns keine Illusionen machen. Selbst wenn Rose wieder eine Vision ihres Mannes hat - sie könnte genauso gut nur Halluzinationen haben!"

„Redest Du gerade von Dir oder von Rose?", fragte Locke herausfordernd.

Jack warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Bei jedem drückt sich post-traumatischer Stress anders aus."

„Ganz richtig, Jack. Also - ich frage mich folgendes: Hast Du nicht durch die Erscheinungen Deines Vaters die Höhlen gefunden?"

Boone und Sayid sahen sich fragend an, während Claire nur noch wütender wurde.

„Das gehört jetzt nicht hier her, Locke und Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass es Zufall war.", sagte Jack.

„Manche Menschen sehen es so, andere sehen es vielleicht als Zeichen, das Ihnen ihr Vater gab."

„Hört jetzt auf damit!", rief Claire. „Wir können hier jetzt noch ewig weiter streiten oder-„

„Claire!", unterbrach sie Sayid.

„Was? Jetzt fang Du nicht auch wieder an!"

„Claire!", er zeigte hinter sie.

Sie drehte sich um und sah Rose dort stehen.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß wo er ist.", sagte diese und lächelte.

Charlie zog seine Schuhe aus. Die Gummisohlen waren einfach zu rutschig. Vielleicht würde er es ohne sie schaffen...

Er steckte sich die Schuhe in den Hosenbund seiner inzwischen viel zu weit gewordenen Jeans, und stemmte sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand des Schachtes. Mit seinen Füßen drückte er sich gegen die andere Seite. Für einen Moment rutschte er nicht, doch dann glitten seine Fußsohlen ab und er landete wieder unten.

„Verdammt!", rief er und versuchte es erneut.

Wenn er nur ein kleines Stückchen weiter hoch käme, würde er die Wurzel zu fassen bekommen.

Wieder stemmte er sich gegen die nasse Erde und griff nach oben.

Dieses Mal reichte es! Er umschloss mit beiden Händen die Wurzel und zog sich ein Stück nach oben. Dann suchte er wieder nach Halt in der nassen Erde und hatte Glück - er rutschte nicht ab.

Vorsichtig arbeitete er sich nach oben.

Er konnte nun sehen, dass der Schacht in dem er sich befand, eine Abzweigung eines weiteren, waagrecht verlaufenden Schachtes war, und dass von dort, irgend wo weiter oben, das Licht kam.

Er schaffte es, sich über die Kante zu ziehen und befand sich nun in dem waagrechten, sehr engen Schacht. Doch es war genug Platz, dass er sich knien konnte.

Er holte erst einmal einen Moment Luft, und dann kroch er weiter, dem Licht entgegen.

Nach einigen Metern, sah er, woher es kam.

Über ihm befand sich ein Loch, das ein umgestürzter Baum hinterlassen haben musste. Jedoch lag das gesamte Wurzelwerk und ein Teil des Stammes auf der Öffnung und Charlie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich dort hindurch zwängen konnte.

Er arbeitete sich hoch. Er griff nach oben und schaffte es gerade, eine Hand ins Freie zu bekommen.

Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, den Baum zu bewegen, doch es rührte sich nichts.

Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen, dass die anderen nach ihm suchten und ihn hier finden würden...

Kapitel 6

Inzwischen hatte Charlie sich wieder zu dem waagrechten Schacht hinunter gelassen. Von oben tropfte noch immer Wasser herein und er fragte sich, ob es jemals aufhören würde zu regnen. Ob die anderen überhaupt nach ihm suchten? Ob Locke Hilfe geholt hatte? Hatten sie ihn bei diesem Wetter schon aufgegeben?

Unwillkürlich zog ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und er sah wieder nach oben. Würde er hier sterben? Wie würde Claire das verkraften? Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass er immer für sie und das Baby da sein würde. Und nun? Nun saß er hier und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als noch einmal das Bild vor sich zu sehen, wie Claire den Kleinen im Arm hielt, ihn anlächelte und leise in den Schlaf wiegte.

Er seufzte und sah sich um. Wenigstens schien er hier sicherer zu sein. Auf der einen Seite war das Loch, durch das er hoch geklettert war, hinter ihm führte der Schacht weiter, ins Dunkel. Charlie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was sich dort vielleicht verbarg.

Wieder sah er nach oben. Wie spät es inzwischen wohl war? Seine Uhr funktionierte nicht mehr.

„Von wegen wasserdicht.", murmelte er und schüttelte sein Handgelenk, doch die Uhr stand weiterhin still.

Die Anderen folgten Rose, die zielstrebig führte.

„Er hat mir gezeigt wo ich hin laufen muss.", sagte sie.

Locke blieb plötzlich stehen.

„Wartet!", sagte er leise.

„Was ist?", fragte Boone.

„Spürt ihr das nicht?"

Alle stoppten und horchten. Sie hörten nichts - doch sie fühlten es. Die Erde zitterte.

„Das Monster!", sagte Jack.

Locke nickte. „Verhaltet euch ruhig."

Claire blickte ängstlich um sich. Wie nah war es? Konnte es sie finden? Ob es sie witterte?

„Falls es näher kommt, müssen wir uns aufteilen. Und dann lauft, so schnell ihr könnt.", flüsterte Sayid.

Claire klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals. Was sollte denn noch alles passieren?

Sie dachte an ihren Sohn ... was, wenn sie nicht mehr zurück kehrte? Ob Karin sich wirklich gut um ihn kümmern würde?

Rose schnappte nach Luft, als sie alle sahen, wie sich mehrere Palmen in nicht zu großer Entfernung umbogen.

„Es ist hier!", flüsterte Boone.

„Lauft!", sagte Jack und sie alle stoben in unterschiedlichen Richtungen auseinander.

Charlie hörte zuerst ein dumpfes Grollen, immer wieder, fast rhythmisch ertönte es immer und immer wieder. Er presste sich gegen die Wand und starrte in den dunklen Schacht neben ihm. Kam das Geräusch von dort?

Sein Atem ging schneller und er wünschte sich, er hätte etwas bei sich, um sich zu verteidigen.

Das Grollen wurde lauter, und dann spürte er, wie die Erde mit jedem Mal erzitterte.

Es war nicht hier drin - es war draußen!

Charlie blickte wieder nach oben. Es musste das Monster sein, nichts anderes konnte die Erde so erzittern lassen... sie hatten es nun schon mehrere Wochen nicht mehr gehört, warum tauchte es gerade jetzt auf?

Der Ruf des Ungetüms schallte durch den Wald und Charlie hielt sich die Ohren zu. Es war ganz nah!

Ängstlich sah er nach oben, dann erbebte die Erde wieder, dieses Mal stärker. Einige Brocken Erde und Steine vom Wurzelwerk des auf dem Schacht liegenden Baumes lösten sich und fielen auf ihn herab.

„Nein! Nein, nein nein nein!", rief er und stand auf.

Wenn dieses Vieh noch näher kam, würde der Schacht einbrechen!

„Verschwinde! Verschwinde wieder!", presste er hervor und hielt sich die Arme schützend über den Kopf.

Erneut ließ ein Stoß die Erde erzittern und Charlie hörte, wie der Schacht hinter ihm kollabierte.

Ein weiterer Stoß schickte ihm noch mehr Erde und Steine entgegen und plötzlich hörte er Holz knarren und knacken.

Der Baumstumpf, der auf dem Loch lag, schob sich weiter herunter.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Charlie realisierte, dass sein einziger Weg nach draußen soeben versperrt worden war. Er starrte nach oben, in das dunkle Nichts und rechnete jede Sekunde damit, dass auch der Tunnel einbrechen würde...

Claire lief so schnell sie konnte. Wohin, wusste sie nicht. Sie wollte einfach nur weg von dem Monster.

Nach einer Weile blieb sie stehen. Sie stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu einem Baum und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Um sie herum hörte sie nur das Tropfen des Regens. Das Monster hörte sie nicht mehr. Wo war es hin?

Zitternd ging sie einige Schritte zurück und sah sich um.

Würde sie überhaupt den Weg zurück zu den anderen finden?

Sie wagte es nicht, nach ihnen zu rufen, aus Angst, dass das Monster noch hier sein könnte.

Horchend blieb sie noch einmal stehen. Es war nichts mehr zu hören. Konnte es sein, dass es so schnell verschwunden war?

Stille... auf einmal nahm Charlie nichts mehr als Stille wahr. Noch immer die Arme über seinen Kopf haltend und schwer atmend stand er da.

Nichts rührte sich mehr da draußen...

Der Schacht hatte stand gehalten. Ungläubig blickte er wieder nach oben. Was gerade geschehen war, war total unlogisch. Wie konnte ein so großes Tier mit einem Mal verschwinden, wo es sich doch offensichtlich gerade noch direkt über ihm befunden hatte?

Er schluckte und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, doch er spürte, wie er langsam in Panik verfiel. Der einzige Weg nach draußen war versperrt! Es gab keinen anderen Weg, den er noch nehmen konnte. Wahrscheinlich war seine Luftversorgung abgeschnitten!

Er ließ sich zu Boden gleiten und blieb sitzen. Jetzt gab es keine Hoffnung mehr...

Locke versteckte sich hinter einem Felsen. Ganz deutlich hatte er gesehen, wie sich zwei Palmen vor ihm gebogen hatten. Doch nachdem er Deckung gesucht und es dann gewagt hatte, nachzusehen, war alles ruhig gewesen - das Monster war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

„Was geht hier vor?", sagte er zu sich selbst und trat wieder hervor.

Er ging den Weg zurück von dem er gekommen war und traf auf Jack und Sayid.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte er.

„Boone war dicht hinter mir, ich schätze, er wird auch bald wieder auftauchen."

„In welche Richtung ist Claire gerannt?"

„Dort entlang.", Sayid zeigte auf eine Gruppe Bäume.

„Ich gehe sie suchen, findet ihr Rose und Boone.", sagte Locke und rannte weiter.

Nach einigen Minuten sah er sie.

„Claire! Hierher!"

Sie schien sichtlich erleichtert, ihn zu sehen.

„Ich hatte mich verirrt.", gab sie zu.

„Kein Wunder, bei dem Regen.", antwortete Locke und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Ist es weg?", fragte sie.

„Es ist verschwunden."

„Ich verstehe das nicht, Locke... was ist das nur für ein Geschöpf?"

Locke zögerte einen Moment, dann antwortete er: „Die Insel ist ein einziges Rätsel, Claire. Einige davon werden wir vielleicht nie lösen."

Kapitel 7

Claire gab sich nicht mit der Antwort zufrieden, doch sie entschied, dass sie vorerst Wichtiges zu tun hatten. Sie nahm sich vor, Locke noch einmal danach zu fragen - er schien etwas zu wissen.

„Wo sind die Anderen?", fragte sie.

„Gleich da vorne, bei der Lichtung. Sie suchen nach Boone und Rose."

Claire folgte Locke und dann blieben sie stehen und warteten.

„Was glauben Sie, Locke - ist er noch am leben?"

Er sah sie ruhig an. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Claire nickte. „Ich glaube Rose. Und ich möchte Ihnen danken, dass Sie mich unterstützt haben, gerade eben."

Locke lächelte. „Ich finde, wir sollten uns alle Möglichkeiten offen halten. Charlie ist auch mein Freund. Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um ihn."

Claire nickte ihm gerührt zu. „Er hat großen Respekt vor Ihnen."

Sie wischte sich einige Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und ging langsam weiter.

„Kommen Sie. Wir werden die Anderen schon finden."

Nach wenigen Minuten trafen sie auf Boone, Jack und Sayid. Rose jedoch war nicht bei ihnen.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Claire.

„Verschwunden.", antwortete Boone.

„Aber - aber sie weiß, wo Charlie ist!", rief sie.

„Wir finden sie.", sagte Jack. „Sie muss sich verlaufen haben."

„Was ist, wenn das Monster sie erwischt hat?", fragte Sayid.

Locke schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war genau vor mir - und dann war es verschwunden. Ich hätte etwas bemerkt."

Claire sah sich verzweifelt um. Es war ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit, Charlie noch lebend zu finden. Und nun?

„Rose!", rief sie, so laut sie konnte.

Locke legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir sollten nicht so voreilig sein. Das Monster könnte noch in der Nähe sein."

„In welche Richtung ist sie gelaufen?", fragte Boone.

„Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann da entlang.", antwortete Jack.

„Dann los.", sagte Claire und ging voraus.

Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen. Charlie saß noch immer auf dem Boden. Links von sich hörte er noch immer das Wasser, doch von oben tropfte es jetzt nicht mehr so sehr. Wenn der Wasserpegel dort unten wieder sinken würde, dann hätte er vielleicht Glück und es würde wieder Sauerstoff in diesen Teil des Tunnels gelangen... doch wie lange würde dies dauern? Er spürte, wie er müde wurde und fragte sich, ob er einfach nur erschöpft war, oder ob es tatsächlich Sauerstoffmangel war.

Er würde es erst erfahren, wenn er wieder aufwachte - oder nie.

Er stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er einfach einschlief und es dann vorbei war. Hier zu sitzen und zu hoffen, zu kämpfen, würde sowieso nichts nützen, wenn die anderen nicht nach ihm suchten.

Er dachte wieder an Claire und das Baby. Hatte er ihr gezeigt wie viel sie ihm bedeutete? Wie viel ihm das Kind bedeutete? Ob sie wusste, wie er für sie fühlte?

Er schwor sich, dass wenn er noch einmal die Chance dazu bekam, er ihr sagen würde, wie er empfand. Und dass er in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein würde.

Er holte Luft - In Zukunft - So wie es schien, würde es keine Zukunft für ihn geben...

„Wo ist sie nur?"

Claire war am Verzweifeln. Nirgends war eine Spur von Rose zu finden. Sie suchten jetzt schon eine ganze Weile. Inzwischen hatte es aufgehört zu regnen und auch vom Monster gab es keine Anzeichen mehr.

„Ich finde, wir sollten jetzt endlich nach ihr rufen!", sagte Claire genervt. „Das Monster ist weg!"

Jack nickte. „Na schön."

Sie alle fingen an zu rufen und kurz darauf, hielt Locke eine Hand hoch.

Alle waren sofort still.

„Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gehört.", sagte er.

„Rose?", rief Jack noch einmal.

„Ich bin hier!", hörten sie leise.

Claire lächelte und lief los. Die Anderen folgten ihr.

Rose saß auf dem Boden. Sie hielt sich ihren Fuß.

„Ich bin hingefallen. Ich glaube, mein Knöchel ist gebrochen.", sagte sie.

„Wir haben Sie schon überall gesucht!", antwortete Claire.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Sie können ja nichts dafür.", sagte Jack und sah sich ihr Bein an.

„Ja, er ist gebrochen. Können Sie aufstehen? Stützen Sie sich auf mich."

Langsam und mit Hilfe von Jack und Boone schaffte es Rose, aufzustehen.

„Wissen Sie noch, wo wir hin müssen?", fragte Claire.

Rose nickte. „Dort entlang."

Claire lief los.

Sie erreichten eine Lichtung. Mehrere Bäume waren hier umgeknickt oder aus den Wurzeln gehoben worden.

„Wow! Was war das? Ein Sturm?", fragte Boone.

„Vielleicht.", antwortete Locke. „Aber es sieht auch so aus, als wäre auch das Monster hier gewesen."

„Ganz sicher.", sagte Sayid. Er zeigte auf frisch aufgewühlte Erde. Doch es waren nirgends Fußabdrücke zu sehen. „Seltsam.", sagte er zu sich selbst.

„Charlie ist hier. Irgendwo.", sagte Rose.

Jack und Boone ließen sie vorsichtig zu Boden, so dass sie sich hinsetzen konnte.

„Und wo?"

Claire sah sich um.

„Er ist unter einem dieser Bäume. Dort gibt es einen Hohlraum.", antwortete Rose.

„Charlie!", rief Claire und wartete. Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Sie versuchte es erneut.

Nichts.

„Welcher Baum soll es sein?", fragte Boone und drehte sich zu Rose um.

Diese zuckte mit den Schultern.

Claire zählte 8 umgestürzte Bäume. Kleinere und größere.

„Wenn Charlie unter einer dieser Wurzeln ist, dann können wir die Kleineren ausschließen. Er hätte es geschafft, sie weg zu schieben.", sagte Sayid.

„Wenn er nicht verletzt ist.", räumte Jack ein.

„Dann fangen wir mit den großen, entwurzelten Bäumen an. Die, die umgeknickt sind werden wir nicht bewegen können. Die Wurzeln stecken noch in der Erde.", sagte Boone.

„4 Stück.", sagte Claire frustriert.

„Wir haben eine Chance von 50, ihn zu finden. Das ist doch gar nicht schlecht.", antwortete Locke und suchte sich einen Baum aus.

„Los, wenn wir alle zusammen arbeiten, schaffen wir es vielleicht, diesen zu bewegen."

Claire ging hinüber, um mit anzupacken.

„Du nicht.", sagte Jack.

„Oh doch.", antwortete Claire entschlossen. „Ich werde helfen."

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	2. Das Labyrint Teil 2

Vielen herzlichen Dank für euer Feedback! Es freut mich, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt. Und danke für den Tipp mit dem Baby! Daran hatte ich wirklich nicht gedacht ;-)

Kapitel 8

Zu fünft stemmten sie sich gegen den schweren Baumstamm. Er bewegte sich nur einige Zentimeter.

„Das Seil!", rief Boone außer Atem. „Wir müssen einen Flaschenzug bauen."

Locke blickte nach oben. Dort war ein kräftiger Ast, aber ob er der Belastung stand halten würde? Andererseits musste der Baum nur ein Stück weit transportiert werden...

„Versuchen wir´s.", sagte er und holte das Seil aus seinem Rucksack. Er machte einen Knoten und warf es über den Ast. Das andere Ende banden sie um den Baumstamm.

Dann gingen sie alle zu Locke und zogen gemeinsam an dem Seil.

Der Baumstamm wurde etwas angehoben.

„Los, wir müssen fester ziehen!", presste Jack hervor.

Dann brach der Ast, und der Baumstamm krachte herunter.

Claire und die anderen fielen zu Boden.

„Haben wir es geschafft?", fragte Sayid und stand schnell wieder auf.

„Ja!", rief er dann.

Der Baum war neben dem Loch gelandet, das die Wurzeln dort hinterlassen hatten.

Doch kein Hohlraum darunter war zu sehen...

Alle liefen zu Sayid, doch dieser drehte sich um und schüttelte den Kopf.

Claire rieb sich die schmerzenden Handflächen und sah sich um.

„Wir nehmen jetzt diesen.", sagte sie und ging darauf zu. Sie blickte nach oben. Hier war kein Ast, der ihnen helfen konnte, den Baum leichter zu bewegen.

„Dieses Mal müssen wir es so schaffen.", sagte sie.

„Lass´ uns einen Moment ausruhen, sonst wird das nichts.", sagte Sayid.

Claire lief unruhig umher. Sie selbst spürte, wie ihre Muskeln von der großen Anstrengung zitterten, doch sie wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren.

„Weiter jetzt!", sagte sie und ging zu dem Stamm.

Zusammen drückten sie den Stamm nach vorne. Sie hatten Glück, dieser hier war nicht so groß und schwer wie der vorherige und er ließ sich weg rollen.

Claire lief sofort zu dem Loch - doch auch hier war kein Hohlraum zu sehen.

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Jetzt blieben ihnen nur noch zwei Bäume.

Sie alle standen erschöpft vor den letzten Beiden.

„Wir versuchen es zuerst mit dem kleineren da!", sagte Jack.

„Nein, wir nehmen den Großen.", erwiderte Locke und zeigte auf einen, der in der Mitte fast durch gebrochen war. „Sonst fehlt uns später für den anderen die Kraft."

„Na schön.", sagte Boone und ging darauf zu.

Wieder keine Möglichkeit, das Seil zu befestigen.

Sie stemmten sich erneut gegen den Baum, doch er bewegte sich nicht merklich.

„Die Wurzeln stecken noch zu tief in der Erde!", rief Jack.

„Dann müssen wir ihn erst etwas heraus ziehen!", antwortete Locke und holte das Seil.

Er befestigte es ein Stück weiter hinten, dort, wo die Verzweigungen der Baumkrone begannen. Dann stellte er sich daneben und winkte die Anderen zu sich. Gemeinsam zogen sie und tatsächlich bewegte sich der Baum einige Zentimeter auf sie zu.

Außer Atem ließen sie locker.

„Das reicht noch nicht.", sagte Sayid.

„Wir ziehen gleich noch mal.", antwortete Jack.

Claire zitterten die Beine, doch sie wollte es nicht zugeben. Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und nahm wieder das Seil in beide Hände.

„Los, wir haben es gleich.", sagte sie.

Erneut zogen sie und nun kam es ihr so vor, als ginge es schon etwas leichter. Mit einem Ruck rutschte der Baum etwas aus der Vertiefung.

Claire ließ das Seil los und lief zurück.

Sie traute ihren Augen kaum. Gleich dort, wo die Wurzeln aus der Erde ragten, war ein kleines Loch, vielleicht so groß wie ihre Faust.

„Das ist es!", rief sie und fing an zu graben.

Die Erde war nass und schwer, und sie konnte das Loch nicht viel größer machen, doch sie war sich sicher, dass dies die richtige Stelle war.

„Charlie! Hörst Du mich?", rief sie.

Doch es kam keine Antwort.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie, noch mehr Erde weg zu ziehen.

„Wir müssen den Baum noch ein Stück zur Seite bewegen.", sagte Locke. „Dann können wir das Loch vergrößern."

Claire war nicht fähig, noch einmal aufzustehen. Sie kniete neben den kleinen Loch und starrte hinunter. Warum antwortete er nicht? War es zu spät? War er wirklich da unten?

Sie hörte, wie sich die anderen wieder gegen den Baum stemmten. Kurz darauf bewegte er sich und rollte ein Stückchen zur Seite.

Sofort begann Claire, wieder zu graben.

„Sei vorsichtig, dass nichts einstürzt!", sagte Jack.

„Wir haben keine Zeit!", antwortete Claire und schaufelte die Erde mit ihren Händen weg. Das Loch war nun etwas größer.

„Hat jemand eine Taschenlampe eingepackt?", fragte sie.

Locke setzte seinen Rucksack ab und zog kurz darauf eine heraus.

Claire schaltete sie an und leuchtete nach unten.

„Da ist ein Schacht...", sagte sie.

„Kannst Du Charlie sehen?", fragte Locke.

Claire schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie gab Locke die Taschenlampe zurück.

„Wir müssen das Loch vergrößern und jemand muss da runter.", sagte Sayid.

„Warum antwortet er nicht?", fragte Claire mit zitternder Stimme.

Jack zog sie auf die Beine. „Claire, ich will, dass Du Dich jetzt neben Rose setzt und versuchst, Dich zu beruhigen. Wir schaffen das schon."

Claire schüttelte den Kopf, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie schluchzte. „Es ist zu spät!"

Jack führte sie zu Rose und Claire setzte sich.

Jack warf Rose einen Blick zu und diese schloss Claire in ihre Arme.

„Sie werden ihn schon finden, Kleines.", redete sie beruhigend auf sie ein.

Jack rannte wieder zurück zu dem Loch, wo die anderen dabei waren, mehr Erde weg zu schaffen. Es war fast groß genug.

„Wer soll runter?"

„Ich bin der Kleinste von uns.", sagte Boone. „Ich mache das."

„Okay.", sagte Locke und ging los, um das Seil vom Baum zu lösen.

Jack nahm die Taschenlampe und leuchtete noch einmal nach unten.

Da war etwas... Er ging etwas weiter zur Seite, dann erkannte er es. Es waren Beine, völlig verdreckt und bedeckt von Schlamm.

„Da ist er!", rief er und lachte. „Da!"

Er leuchtete auf die Stelle und Claire war innerhalb von Sekunden bei ihm.

„Siehst Du?"

Claires Herz schien zu zerspringen. War er noch am Leben? Warum hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen?

Boone hatte sich inzwischen das Seil um den Oberkörper geschlungen und ging zu dem Loch. Jack gab ihm die Taschenlampe und vorsichtig kletterte er hinunter, während Locke ihn mit dem Seil sicherte. Es war nicht sehr tief, er schätzte es auf 2,50 Meter.

Als er unten angekommen war, kniete er sich neben Charlie, der völlig durchnässt und von Schlamm bedeckt dalag.

Er fühlte seinen Puls und checkte seinen Atem.

„Er ist am Leben!", rief Boone nach oben.

Claire lachte erleichtert und Locke legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Er atmet zu schnell und flach. Der Puls ist auch zu schnell.", sagte Boone.

„Das ist vom Sauerstoffmangel!", antwortete Jack. „Sieh´ zu, dass Du ihn wach bekommst!"

Kapitel 9

Boone schüttelte Charlie leicht.

„Komm schon.", sagte er leise.

Nach einem Moment öffnete Charlie die Augen und fing an zu husten.

„Alles okay,", sagte Boone und lächelte. „Vorsichtig."

Er half ihm, sich zu setzen.

„Tief durchatmen. Hey, wir haben Dich wieder!"

Boone lachte leise und stützte ihn etwas.

„Charlie? Ist alles in Ordnung?", rief Claire von oben herunter. Ihre Stimme war voller Sorge.

Boone bemerkte, dass Charlie scheinbar nichts gehört hatte und antwortete ihr.

„Alles in Ordnung, Claire!"

Er kroch ein Stück zurück. „Werft mir mal eine Wasserflasche herunter."

Jack gab ihm seine.

Boone half Charlie, daraus zu trinken.

„Wir haben oben eine Decke für Dich.", sagte Boone. „Meinst Du, Du schaffst das?"

Er nickte und langsam beruhigte sich der Husten.

„Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?", fragte er.

„Frag´ besser nicht danach. Wir sind einem Geist gefolgt.", antwortete Boone grinsend.

Charlie verstand nicht, was er meinte. Er war vollkommen durcheinander. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er eingeschlafen war. Und jetzt war jemand da! Ihm war kalt und seine Hände fühlten sich taub an...

Boone legte sich einen Arm von Charlie um die Schultern und zog ihn etwas herüber, zu dem Schacht. Er löste den Knoten von dem Seil, das noch immer um seinen Brustkorb gebunden war, führte das Seil unter Charlies Armen durch und verknotete es.

„Kannst Du Dich daran festhalten?", fragte er.

Charlie griff nach dem Seil und nickte.

„Zieht ihn hoch!", rief Boone.

Locke und Jack zogen ihn gemeinsam nach draußen.

Charlie blinzelte und schloss dann die Augen gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit. Er spürte, wie jemand seine Arme packte und ihn aus dem Loch zog. Sie legten ihn auf den Boden und plötzlich waren da so viele Stimmen, Hände, so viele, die sich um ihn kümmerten. Doch eine Stimme hörte er sofort heraus: Die von Claire!

Er öffnete seine Augen. Das Licht blendete ihn, doch dann sah er sie, sie kniete neben ihm und hielt seine Hand.

„Claire!"

Er setzte sich auf und umarmte sie. Er war so dankbar, sie zu sehen, sie in seinen Armen halten zu können.

Claire war unendlich erleichtert, als sie sah, wie Locke und Jack Charlie aus dem Loch zogen.

Sofort war sie an seiner Seite, während Jack noch einmal seinen Puls checkte. Alles war plötzlich in heller Aufregung um sie herum, doch sie hatte nur Augen für ihn.

Er war schmutzig, er zitterte, seine Hände waren eiskalt - doch er lebte!

Immer wieder rief sie seinen Namen und dann endlich öffnete er seine Augen und sah sie an.

Er umarmte sie, hielt sie so fest in seinen Armen, dass sie seinen Herzschlag spürte.

Sie strich ihm über die Haare und lachte vor Freude.

„Ich liebe Dich!", sagte Charlie leise, doch sie hörte ihn.

„Ich Dich auch.", antwortete sie und küsste ihn.

Sie sah, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Glücklich lächelte sie ihn an.

Jack ging hinüber und legte Charlie die Decke über.

„Okay, genug, ihr beiden.", sagte er lächelnd und kniete sich neben sie.

„Wie fühlst du Dich?", fragte er Charlie.

„Ich bin okay.", antwortete er.

Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das ist keine richtige Antwort."

„Mir ist kalt."

„Ja, das geht vorbei. Hast Du Dir etwas gebrochen? Wasser geschluckt? Den Kopf gestoßen?"

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht."

Jack nickte. „Gut."

Charlie blickte auf und erst jetzt sah er, wer hier war.

„Vielen Dank, Leute.", sagte er.

„Danke lieber Rose.", sagte Locke. „Sie war dafür verantwortlich, dass wir Dich gefunden haben."

Charlie sah sich um und entdeckte sie. Sie lehnte gegen einen Baum und lächelte ihm zu.

Er verstand das alles nicht - das Gerede von einem Geist und dass Rose ihn gefunden hatte.

Er nickte ihr dankbar zu und wollte aufstehen, doch Jack hielt ihn zurück.

„Nicht so schnell, Du musst Dich noch einen Moment erholen."

„Wir müssen bald wieder aufbrechen, Jack.", sagte Locke. „Es wird schon langsam dunkel."

„Oder wir schlagen hier unser Nachtlager auf.", schlug Boone vor.

„Nein. Nein, das Monster war hier!", sagte Charlie.

Sayid nickte. „Wir haben es auch gesehen. Es ist nicht sicher. Wir sollten los."

„Ich schaffe das schon.", sagte Charlie und stand vorsichtig auf. Einen Moment drehte sich alles, doch dann fühlte er sich sicher genug, um los zu gehen.

„Du solltest Deine Schuhe anziehen.", sagte Locke.

Jack und Sayid halfen Rose auf die Beine und stützten sie, während sie sich alle auf den Weg zurück zu den Höhlen machten.

Claire hielt Charlies Hand und wollte sie gar nicht mehr los lassen.

Kapitel 10

Charlie ging schweigend neben Claire her. Nach einiger Weile passierten sie das Loch, durch das Charlie hinunter gestürzt war.

Er machte einen großen Bogen darum und es wurde ihm bewusst, dass es eigentlich unmöglich wahr sein konnte, dass sie ihn gefunden hatten.

Er sah Claire an und sie schien das gleiche zu denken. Sie war ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken.

Momentan war er zu erschöpft, um jetzt über alles zu reden und war froh, dass ihn niemand ausfragte, doch er beschloss, mit Claire darüber zu sprechen, sobald er sich etwas ausgeruht hatte.

Als es bereits dämmerte, sahen sie die Lagerfeuer der Höhlen und beeilten sich. Sie erreichten sie, bevor es völlig dunkel wurde.

Außer Atem setzte Charlie sich auf einen Stein. Jack kam zu ihm herüber.

„Wie geht es Dir? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Ja, danke."

„Ruh´ Dich etwas aus, setz´ Dich ans Feuer."

Charlie nickte und sah sich um. Wo war Claire hin gegangen?

Dann sah er, dass sie zu Karin hinüber gelaufen war. Die junge Frau legte ihr behutsam das Baby zurück in ihre Arme.

Er stand auf und lief hinüber.

„Danke, Karin.", sagte er.

„Charlie! Wie schön, dass Dir nichts passiert ist!", antwortete diese lächelnd.

Er nickte ihr zu und ging hinüber zu Claire.

Sie hielt das Baby in ihren Armen und Charlie wurde bewusst, welches Glück er hatte. Dies hatte er sich so sehr gewünscht als er dort unten in diesem Loch gefangen war - Claire noch einmal so sehen zu können.

Sie blickte auf und dann gab sie ihm das Baby.

„Vorsichtig, er schläft."

Er trug den Kleinen zu ihrem Schlafplatz am Lagerfeuer und setzte sich vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken.

Claire setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Genau dafür habe ich da unten gebetet.", sagte Charlie leise.

Claire sah ihn an. „Ich hatte solche Angst - Du glaubst nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass wir Dich gefunden haben."

Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Was hat das mit Rose zu bedeuten?", fragte er dann.

„Ohne sie hätten wir Dich nie gefunden.", antwortete Claire. „Sie hat davon geträumt, dass Dir etwas passiert sei. Und kurz darauf kam Locke, um Hilfe zu holen. Später sagte sie uns dann, dass Du noch am Leben wärst. Sie führte uns zu der Lichtung, wo wir Dich gefunden haben."

„Du meinst - sie hatte Visionen?"

Claire nickte. „Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht."

Er blickte nachdenklich in die Flammen.

Er glaubte eigentlich nicht an Visionen und Hellseher. Dennoch hätten sie ihn unmöglich finden können...

„Ich muss mich bei ihr bedanken.", sagte er und Claire nickte.

„Geh nur."

Er legte ihr das Baby in ihre Arme, stand auf und sah sich um. Dann entdeckte er Rose, die bei Jack saß. Er versorgte noch ihren Knöchel.

Als Jack fertig war und ging, lief Charlie hinüber.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ach, das heilt wieder.", antwortete sie. „Ich freue mich, dass es Dir gut geht."

Er nickte.

„Die anderen erzählen, dass ich das Ihnen zu verdanken habe.", sagte er dann.

Rose blickte zu Boden, antwortete aber nicht.

„Claire hat mir alles erzählt. Und ich möchte mich bedanken."

„Ich hatte nicht wirklich etwas damit zu tun, Charlie.", antwortete Rose.

Er bemerkte, wie traurig sie auf einmal zu sein schien.

„Bei meinem Mann, Bernard, solltest Du Dich bedanken."

Charlie sah, wie eine Träne über ihre Wange lief und wie sie sie hastig weg wischte.

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Ich glaube, Bernard ist nur geblieben, um mich zu Dir zu führen, um Dich zu retten.", sprach Rose weiter. „Aber ich muss nun akzeptieren, dass er... damals bei dem Absturz ums Leben kam."

Charlie wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Eine Weile saß er schweigend neben ihr, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Damals... nachdem...", er stockte und sah hinüber zu Claire, bevor er fort fuhr, „Sie sagten mir, ich soll um Hilfe fragen, wenn ich sie brauche."

Sie nickte.

„Sie haben mir sehr geholfen, Rose. Und wenn Sie reden möchten, dann bin ich für Sie da."

„Danke.", antwortete Rose. „Und Du solltest jetzt wieder zu Claire gehen. Sie hat sich die größten Sorgen um Dich gemacht."

„Ich hatte solche Angst, sie nie wieder zu sehen.", antwortete er und sprach in Gedanken versunken weiter, „Und das Baby. Ich hatte mir gewünscht ihr noch einmal sagen zu können, was ich für sie empfinde."

Rose legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Meinst Du nicht, dass Du das nicht mir erzählen solltest - sondern ihr?"

Er sah an und nickte langsam.

„Kommen Sie zurecht?"

„Ja.", antwortete sie.

Er zögerte noch einen Augenblick, doch dann stand er auf, um zu Claire zu gehen.

„Gute Nacht, Rose."

Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu.

Nachdem Charlie gegangen war, nahm sie den Ehering, den sie an einer Kette um ihren Hals trug und betrachtete ihn lange im Feuerschein.

„Auf wiedersehen, Bernard, mein Lieber.", flüsterte sie und umschloss den Ring mit ihrer Hand.

ENDE


End file.
